1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to hand tools such as carpenter's squares and, more particularly, to accessories which can be attached to such tools to provide writing surfaces on which notes can made by persons using the tools.
2. Related Art
Carpenters and other people using squares and other hand tools may need to make notes of dimensions and other information while they are working, and although they may have pencils for laying out their work, they generally do not carry tablets or pads on which they can make such notes.
Heretofore, there have been some attempts to provide notepads or writing surfaces for tape measures. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,673, 4,786,010, 5,079,851, and 5,459,942, and in Published U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 2010/0163500 and 2010/0199509.
Another tool commonly used by carpenters is a rafter angle square as marketed, for example, by the Swanson Tool Company, Inc. under the Speed® and Speed Square® trademarks. Such squares are generally triangular in shape and are used for drawing lines on lumber to be cut and for laying out angles for roofs, stairways, and the like. Examples of such squares are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,510, 4,742,619, and 5,170,568. Carpenters using such squares and wishing to make notes currently have to find a block of wood or some other material on which to make them.